Ou sont passées mes culottes ?
by camille-love-cat
Summary: S'est-on déjà demandé ce que pouvaient bien trafiquer Sanji et Brook quand ils avaient du temps libre ? C'est qu'ils ont un trait de caractère commun : Ils sont sensibles à tout ce qui touche les jeunes filles...


**Ou sont passées mes culottes ?**

**One shot**

S'est-on déjà demandé ce que pouvaient bien trafiquer Sanji et Brook quand ils avaient du temps libre ? C'est qu'ils ont un trait de caractère commun : Ils sont sensibles à tout ce qui touche les jeunes filles...

.

_Prologue :_

_« -Prêt Sanji ?_

_-Mais oui ! Je crois que c'est le bon moment. Et toi, prêt ?_

_-Yohohoho ! On ne peut plus prêt !_

_-Eh ! Doucement ! Ne nous fait pas repérer avant qu'on ai commencé le plan !_

_-Pardon, allons-y ! »_

.

Le temps était magnifique aujourd'hui. Et sur Grand Line, c'était plutôt rare. Nami se dit qu'elle allait en profiter. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'elle se s'était pas occupée d'elle. Toujours à devoir surveiller ces abrutis... Mais maintenant, elle avait la garde du bateau avec Sanji et Brook pendant que les autres étaient allé chercher les provisions. Sanji avait fait la tête lorsqu'ils étaient partis car il voulait des aliments spécifiques à l'île pour essayer des nouvelles recettes, mais Robin avait promis de lui en ramener. Il avait alors virevolté maintes fois sur lui-même et remercié Robin comme jamais avant les laisser partir. Brook, lui, n'avait pas fait d'histoire. Comme s'il était déjà résigner à devoir attendre leur retour... A moins qu'il n'ait eu une autre idée en tête ? Enfin. On ne les entendais pas, c'était déjà ça. C'était calme.

Et trop beau pour durer. A peine avait-elle entamé son objectif que Sanji frappa à la porte de sa cabine. D'un air tout à fait gentleman, il lui proposa de s'allonger dehors sur la chaise longue qu'il avait sortit et dépliée bien au soleil sur le pont inférieur. A coté, une table basse avec diverses boissons qui avaient toutes l'air plus rafraîchissantes les unes que les autres. Touchée, elle le remercia et alla s'y détendre avec un livre. Il lui informa qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle voulait si elle avait besoin de lui.

Deux minutes après, elle entendit le rire de Brook mais n'y fit pas attention.

.

« -Yohohoho ! On ne peut plus prêt !

-Eh ! Doucement ! Ne nous fait pas repérer avant qu'on ai commencé le plan !

-Pardon, allons-y ! »

Sur la pointe des pieds, Sanji et Brook se dirigèrent vers la cabine de Nami. Au matin, ils avaient tout fait pour avoir à garder le bateau. Avoir Nami avec eux était eu peu risqué pour ce plan, mais Sanji avait réussi à la distraire en lui proposant de sortir pour lire, et de toute manière, elle aimait vraiment qu'on prenne soin d'elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à appeler Sanji si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

C'est donc demi rassurés qu'ils pénétrèrent l'antre de la bête -Oups ! je veux dire, la cabine de Nami-, et qu'ils se mirent à fouiller dans tout ses tiroirs. Car leur plan n'était autre que... voler quelques unes de ses culottes ! Ils avaient déjà réussi à en voler deux ou trois auparavant, et difficilement. En plus, Brook avait tenu à les garder ! Tandis que cette fois, ils avaient la voie libre ! Cela promettait d'être un gros coup !

.

Nami réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de lire ! Sanji avait réussi à la distraire de son objectif principal, mais en fait, elle avait un mystère à élucider. Depuis quelques temps, ses culottes disparaissaient. Oh, pas beaucoup, juste deux ou trois, mais elle pensait qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle vérifie si elles n'étaient pas sous son lit ou un meuble. Pas seulement à cause de l'hygiène -qui était également très importante-, mais elle ne voulait pas que Brook ou Sanji ne tombe dessus... quel déshonneur ce serait ! Evidement, elle ne pouvait confier cette mission à aucun des deux. Elle se leva ainsi et se dirigea vers sa cabine.

Elle trouva sa porte entrebâillée et entendit des rires suspects à l'intérieur. Non, ils n'avaient pas osés ? Elle claqua la porte tellement elle l'ouvrit avec force. Ce qu'elle vu ne lui plut pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Dos à elle, Sanji et Brook étaient assis en tailleur dans un tas désordonné de ses culottes. Chacun avec une ou plusieurs culottes de sa lingerie personnelle sur la tête et en tenant une dans la main.

Les garçons avaient entendu la porte claquer et sentit un courant d'air froid dans leur dos qui leur glaça la moelle. Ils ne voulaient pas tourner la tête. Ils savaient que le monstre était revenu dans son repaire et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour les dragons.

« -Espèces de... »

Ils se retournèrent néanmoins. Nami n'avait pas fait un pas et se tenait raide comme un I devant la porte. Son visage reflétait la rage et la colère. Elle commença par bredouiller pour finir en train de hurler.

« -SALES PETITS PERVERS ! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE A ME VOLER MES SOUS-VETEMENTS ! VOUS ALLER LA SENTIR PASSER CELLE LA ! VOS MERES VONT MEME PAS POURVOIR VOUS RECONNAITRE APRES CA !

-Yohohoho... Je ne sais pas si ma mère est encore en vie !

-Nami chérie ! Je te jure c'était pas mon idée !

-PARDON ? L'UN OU L'AUTRE, C'EST PAREIL, VOUS RESSORTIREZ D'ICI QU'EN PETITS MORCEAUX ! ET SA C'EST JUSTE SI VOUS RESSORTEZ VIVANTS ! »

.

« -NAMI ! SANJI ! BROOK ! »

Luffy et les autres rentraient avec tous un baluchon de provisions plus gros qu'eux. Lbeuglait en direction du bateau en dépit des oreilles des autres. Deux ombres se dessinèrent sur le bateau.

« -Sanji ! _Brailla Luffy_, on a trouvé tout plein de trucs supers que tu vas pouvoir nous cuisiner ! »

Il arbora un sourire satisfait et courut vers leur navire. Mais à mi-chemin, il s'écroula de rire. Tous allèrent voir la cause de cette crise, et ne purent s'empêcher de s'affaler à leur tour dès qu'ils discernèrent les visages de Brook et de Sanji.

« -Whoa ha ha ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Un monstre à attaqué le navire ?

-Mafimo fi tu fient à la fie, affète de fife fout fuite !

-Yofofofo ! F'est pas grave Fanji ! Fu as vu la fête que fu as ?

-Nami ? _Réussit à articuler Luffy._ Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Hohoho...

-SANS COMMENTAIRE... »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« -Essayez juste un instant d'essayer de deviner le visage de Nami quand elle voit Sanji et Brook dans sa cabine et quand elle est en colère, vous allez voir c'est tordant !

-(Nami) PARDON ?

-Oh mais non rien je disait juste que...

***AIE

-Bon ben... a la pfofaine fois hein ? A pflus ! (Aie...) »


End file.
